hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-190.234.105.69-20130701035901/@comment-27034278-20161024045351
Daniel Abraham is the writer who converted the Game of Thrones book into a comic. He said that there is a particular line of dialog in the game of thrones book, which foreshadows/is important in the last scene of “A Dream of Spring”. '' ''—Have you collaborated at all with George R.R. Martin in the process of adapting the novel to comics? If so, what’s the creative process there? —I’ve spoken to George a lot in the process. The biggest issues we have are continuity questions. There are things about this story that only he knows, and they aren’t all obvious. There was one scene I had to rework because there’s a particular line of dialog – and you wouldn’t know it to look at – that’s important in the last scene of “A Dream of Spring.” - Daniel Abraham. The quote foreshadowing Arya’s possible future: Arya cocked her head to one side. “Can I be a king’s councillor and build castles and become the High Septon?" '' ''"You,” Ned said, kissing her lightly on the brow, “will marry a king and rule his castle, and your sons will be knights and princes and lords and, yes, perhaps even a High Septon.” The TV Showrunners changed the dialogue, ignoring GRRM like they have many times in other areas. It wasn’t until after S1 and S2 when D&D showerunners sat down with GRRM and went through the major plot points of the main characters. An illuminating discussion I’m sure. ;) Another note from the books: “King,” croaked the raven. The bird flapped across the solar to land on Mormont’s shoulder. “King,” it said again, strutting back and forth. “He likes that word,” Jon said, smiling. “An easy word to say. An easy word to like.” “King,” the bird said again. “I think he means for you to have a crown, my lord.” Jon said. Here Jon is thinking that the raven is calling Mormont a King. And he says “I think he means for you to have a crown, my lord.” So does that mean that Jon would never be a King? Or Mormont would become a King? Misdirection from GRRM to hide his foreshadowing. Similar to Arya’s response to Ned when he tells her she would become a Queen. Just like Jon, Arya deflects the comment to someone else, thereby throwing off most readers and keep the foreshadowing hidden. Until the end of the story, and in hindsight, GRRM’s clever hints will be easier to spot. This misdirection is the very heart of foreshadowing. If the reader realizes that a line being said is foreshadowing, it will make the foreshadowing weak. So its important that the listeners reject it in some form so that it does not become unsubtle and the readers think something weird is going on. So Grrm makes Arya behave exactly the way you would expect her to when reacting to Ned’s words, so that the foreshadowing is visible only to the observant reader. If Arya had said anything different in response to becoming a Queen or if Jon had thought that the King line referred to himself, it would not have remained foreshadowing at all. The writer Daniel lives in the same neighbourhood as George and they talk often. :) By the end of A Dream of Spring, possibly in the epilogue set in the future, Bran will out live all the current POVs. Bran will be able to watch the world and see the descendants of the Starks and other great Houses. In this case, Arya’s children who go on to live and serve their roles in Westerosi society: Princes, Lords, Knights and maybe even a High Septon as Ned alluded to. A glimpse into the future where they might look back on their dead mother’s tomb, the one with a stone statue of a direwolf at her feet and a sharp needle in her hand - and remember how different she was. Luego comenta: It’s been discussed a lot and this line of dialogue just fits and meets the criteria stated in Daniel’s quote. The line of dialogue has to foreshadow something in the future that is linked with the end of ADoS. So that is something for the post-War of Dawn world. All the AA/Last Hero, Long Night stuff is resolved. It’s the end to the story, and this line of dialogue, altered, would affect that ending. The Showrunners even took out Ned talking about her children… They just really re-worked that whole scene in the show. Very deliberate because it makes no sense. There is no King for Arya to marry! So why would Ned say this? Unless its foreshadowing with GRRM doing the hinting. Ned would not comfort a girl like Arya with a future as a wife with children and married to a King. Without knowing the end, anyone that isn’t GRRM would have changed that dialogue. Why wouldn’t this writer? Perdón que no lo traduzca pero Google no ayuda xD.